


Wager

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Wager [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Bets, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Character of Color, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Rossi make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

> I always have liked the way Dave takes care of Hotch and the others...

“Why don't you do yourself a favor and just ask him out?” Rossi asks from behind him. Morgan had thought he was being discreet in watching Reid out on the bullpen floor with Emily and Seaver.

 

“Rossi,” he growls dangerously, “don't.”

 

It doesn't scare the older man off like he intended. Instead Rossi steps closer so no one can hear what he says next. “You like him. There's nothing wrong with that. He's a good person and he'd be good for you.”

 

Morgan hesitates before responding with, “Shouldn't you be bugging Hotch about something?” When he looks over his shoulder Rossi shrugs and smiles sadly.

 

“Man can't live on dreams alone.” It's an interesting remark, one that says everything and nothing. Morgan gets it immediately.

 

“I'll ask Reid out if you ask Hotch out.” He throws the challenge out as a means to give them both much-needed courage.

 

Rossi doesn't have to point out that he has a better chance. Morgan and Reid are already friends and have something to build on. While Hotch is grieving, learning how to be a single father and trying not to drown in his own guilt all at the same time. The last thing on his mind will be romance, especially with another man. Especially with Rossi. Morgan knows something he doesn't, though. He knows that Hotch has always needed someone to love him unconditionally, to see all his virtues and faults and still stick around. And Rossi, despite his gender and his own failed relationships, has done just that.

 

“Fine. But if he says no you're picking up the pieces.” He can tell the older man now regrets the whole conversation but it's too late to back out.

 

“Long as you're willing to do the same.” Morgan holds out a hand.

 

They shake as if this particular wager has no consequences. They both know it's a lie but neither will admit to that out loud.

 

Finally, Rossi breaks. “...So...What now?”

 

Morgan laughs. “I was hoping you'd know!”


End file.
